In the last several decades, the use of wireless communication devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful wireless communication devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of wireless communication devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of wireless communication devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of wireless communication devices. More specifically, wireless communication devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful wireless communication devices. For example, there currently exists a variety of wireless communication devices such as portable wireless telephones (e.g., smartphones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, tablet computers and paging devices that are each small, lightweight and can be easily carried by users.
A wireless communication device may make use of one or more wireless communication technologies. For example, a wireless communication device may communicate using Bluetooth technology. A Bluetooth device may send and receive audio data to other Bluetooth devices. For example, a remote Bluetooth headset may receive an audio stream from a handset. The remote Bluetooth headset may also send audio signals back to the handset.
In some cases, mute may be enabled at a peer Bluetooth device to disable audio transmission functionality. However, a remote Bluetooth device may be unaware of this mute state and may continue to transmit audio data to the peer Bluetooth device. As seen by this discussion, muting of a remote Bluetooth device by a peer Bluetooth device may be beneficial.